


Eternity

by Ghost_Writing



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: After Battle Care, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Porn, No Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Relief flooded over you as you held Astarion in your arms, leaning on Gale for support as the three of you stood in the remains of Cazador's home.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s), Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s), Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Eternity

“I love your hugs,” Astarion mumbled into your chest. He was slumped over, his arms wrapped around your torso tightly as you gently stroked his back.

You closed your eyes, letting the world fall away from you as you rest your head on top of Astarions. Letting the blood pool at your feet. Letting him smear Cazador’s blood on your armour. You could clean him up in a moment. Right now was meant for him.

He wasn’t breathing, he barely held a pulse, yet you needed neither aspect to know you were in love with him. To know you drew breath for two reasons. For two men.

“Well, he should be gone this time. Lae’zel used every method we had,” Gale stated, walking up to the two of you.

You lifted your head to look over at him. He was covered in blood, his robes stained and his hair clumped. His robes were beyond repair, torn to shreds from the stains, with the top hanging limply around his waist, leaving him in his undershirt. Yet, despite the state he was in, he was still smiling.

“Gale, you’re a mess,” you pointed out, a lightly teasing tone as he drew you and Astarion into his arms, adding to the hug.

“Don’t remind me - it’s worth it - but don’t remind me,” he grumbled, resting his head on top of Astarion’s, looking down at you with a gentle smile.  
“However, it is not my place to complain right now. How are you feeling, Astarion?” 

Astarion let out a small whimper as he shivered in your arms. A sign he was well and spent. You knew the process of transforming into a true vampire is a difficult one, so you weren’t too surprised at his reaction.

“I think, we are all in desperate need of a bath. How about we defile Cazador’s bed-chambers -” you proposed, quickly doubling back, unsure of what Astarion’s response to staying in Cazador’s mansion would be - “or we can get a room in a nearby inn.”

“Here… in case he comes back…” Astarion whispers out in bursts, leaning heavily against you and Gale.

“Here it is. Come on, let’s get you to the bath - (Y/N), if you don’t mind?” Gale exclaims, putting Astarion’s left arm over his shoulder despite his evident exhaustion, gesturing for you to do the same.

“I’ll just carry him. You’re injured almost as bad as he is,” you state, reaching down and putting your hands in the right places to scoop Astarion into a bridal-style carry.

Gale backs away, rubbing his neck awkwardly.  
“I suppose you are right. I’ll let the others know we’re staying here for the night, I’ll meet you in the room.”

“Don’t keep us waiting. You’re just as beat up as us,” you hum, scooping Astarion into your arms. You feel him slump against your chest, curling close to you as he wraps his arm around your waist.

Gale leans over, pressing a kiss to your dirty cheek.  
“I’ll only be a moment,” he promises before the two of you part ways briefly.

You make your way through the castle towards Cazador’s bed chambers, making a point to sneer at any paintings of the vampire lord on your way there. He’d been a bitch to track down, always on your tail. You were just happy to have Astarion in your arms, free and well. Even if becoming a true vampire meant a few more problems.

Once you found your way back to the chambers, you pushed the door open with your back. Truly, it was a lavish chamber, with a massive canopy bed, a brick fireplace, a high ceiling with matching windows, and an overarching theme of red and dark browns. 

“What a prick. You’re definitely much better at decor than he is,” you muse, complementing Astarion as you scanned for signs of a bathroom. Surely even vampires had to bathe. 

It took you no time at all to notice the door on the other side of the room. Crossing over to it, you push the door open to - thankfully - reveal a lavish bathroom. A claw-footed gold bathtub sat in the middle of the room, the walls lined by countertops and mirrors, with various candles scattered around the room.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” you whisper quietly, walking over to the bathtub and setting Astarion - clothes and all - down inside. 

He looked up at you, giving you a weak smile. You reached your hand down to wipe the dried blood from the side of his lip, stopping your hand to cup the side of his face.

“Do you need to feed?” you ask carefully. You had no objection to feeding him. The sharp feeling that faded to numbness every time he bit into your skin didn’t bother you. You’d felt worse. Seeing him under Cazador’s control felt worse.

“Not tonight, love,” he whispered quietly, tilting his head to kiss the palm of your hand. “I just need you and Gale tonight.”

“As you wish,” you hum, smiling as you kiss the top of his forehead before straightening back up again. “Let’s get cleaned up first.”

He smiles, nodding his head as you grab the dagger from your side. He sits still as you drag it across his ruined shirt and pants, taking great care to remove the armour before doing so. When it’s finished, you turned on the faucet - some sort of magic that allowed the water to flow through the hose connected to the water source - and carefully rinsed the blood off of his body. 

“You know, a bathtub is meant to be bathed in first. Right?” Gale chuckled, closing the door behind himself as he entered the bathroom.

“We’re covered in dried blood. Rinse that off first, then we can relax,” you state with a sigh, passing the handle to Astarion as you stood up to remove your own bloodied clothes.

“Fair enough - I’m sorry it took me so long to arrive. This house proves to be quite the maze. Nevertheless, Lae’zel, Shadowheart, Wyll, and Halsin know that we’re staying here for the night,” Gale states, filling you in as the two of you strip out of your clothes.

It was not your first time seeing either of them nude. Yet, every time you found yourself tracing over their bodies as if seeing them for the first time. They differed from each other greatly, Astarion being more slender and compact, muscle wound tightly around a slender frame, where Gale was softer around the edges, a small hint of a stomach, considerably less muscle, and a fluffy dusting of hair across his body. 

You catch yourself staring at him by the bemused look on his face as he crossed his arms. Realizing, you avert your attention, returning it to rinsing the blood off your body.

“That’s er- that’s good. That they know that,” you stutter, stumbling over your words. Every time you were around them, you felt like a teenager who’d just stumbled upon their first crush. 

“It also means they won’t come looking for us,” Gale adds, leaning forwards and taking the showerhead from you to rinse off his own body.

You nod your head, going around the room to light the candles and turn off the lights. As you crouched down to look through the cupboards, you found scented soaps and lavish bubble baths. You pulled out a few, determined to use as much as you could.

Turning back to your boys, you found the two of them working together to pour the bath. Gale had helped move Astarion to sit on the toilet with the lid down so that the running water wouldn’t hit against his skin. 

“Here, we’ve got a few to try,” you state, walking over and holding out a bottle of bubble bath to Gale.

He smiled, taking all three and opening them, emptying half of each into the bath. You watched as the bubbles formed a frothy layer around the tub. The sign of the end of a chapter, a new one begging to begin. But that could wait for the morning. Tonight was about Astarion. Tonight was about healing. Tonight was about Gale. Tonight was about closure. Tonight was about you. Tonight was about the three of you.

“Thank you… both of you,” Astarion mumbled, cutting through the silence as he leaned against your side while Gale poured the bath.

“Astarion, you don’t have to thank us,” you remind him, resting your hand on his shoulder and rubbing small circles against his skin. 

“You two sacrificed everything today. For me. Just to free me from Cazador, from being a slave. His slave. You knew you could’ve died, yet you still came with me. After everything we’ve been through,” Astarion argues his point, rambling on as Gale shuts off the water.

“After everything we’ve been through, Cazador was the least deadly. We went to the Astral Sea and dispelled a cluster of magic from my chest that very well could’ve killed us all upon release. We had mind flayers in our heads for gods’ sake!” Gale exclaimed, retelling your past adventures with a wide smile. “Saving you as well as a given.”

“Gale’s right. I’ve wanted to kill Cazador from the moment you told me what happened to you. There is no need to thank us, as having you free is the greatest reward of all,” you confirm, bending down to kiss the top of Astarion’s head.

“I never thought of myself as a hero… I never thought I’d be the one to save the world… to save so many people… let alone be deserving of so much love… and now that I’m here… it’s better than I could’ve hoped. We’re not at a massive party… no one will know why we did this… or that it was even us… we’re simply going through his luxury soaps and defiling his bathtub… I love it. I love you two,” Astarion rambles, looking up from the tile on the floor to look between both you and Gale. 

“I love you both as well,” Gale hums, offering his arm out for Astarion to help him into the bathtub.

“I love you two more than words could do justice,” you state, kissing both of their cheeks as you guide Astarion into the bathtub.

It’s an awkward arrangement, yet the tub is big enough to fit all three of you. You sit comfortably between them, with Astarion curled up against your chest and Gale behind your back.

It’s silent between the three of you as you rest there. You can tell Gale is thinking as he starts to braid small strands of your hair, yet, you decide to leave him be. He doesn’t often enjoy you forcing him out in the open, so you wait for him to speak if he chooses to. 

Instead, you focus on washing the blood out of Astarion’s snow-white hair. You wash it several times until it turns completely white and the bubbles don’t turn red in the process. Astarion leans back, relaxing further in your presence. A quiet smile graces your lips as he does so.

“I realized something,” Gale starts, leaning forwards to wrap his arms around you and Astarion. “We have nothing else left to do.”

You blink in realization as he draws your attention to it. You didn’t have anything else left. You’d managed to get the mind flayer tadpoles from your mind, released Gale of his magic prison, helped Wyll, Shadowheart, and Lae’zel with their tasks. The last thing you had left was to kill Cazador. 

“What do we do now, then?” you whisper quietly. Suddenly you felt very small in a very large world. You could barely remember how you managed your life before, how could you ever go back?

“We rest,” Astarion says, holding your hand and Gale’s tightly. “We find ourselves a palace… and we finally rest… After that, we can figure out… whatever the hells we wish to do.”

“A palace?” Gale questions, resting his head on your shoulder.

“We could have an entire wing… just for your wizardry… and as much wine… as we could drink…” Astarion muses, a slight hum to his voice.

“We do have enough gold. And we’d finally have a place to put all the books I’ve been collecting,” you say, the idea growing quickly on you. The three of you living in a faraway palace together for eternity.

“I suppose we could always return if needed. A place to rest would be appreciated,” Gale agrees, “Though, we have to have a proper kitchen.”

“We’ll have a proper kitchen… and as many spices, as you want… or servants to cook for us,” Astarion decides, tilting his head back to look at you two.

“No servants. We don’t need someone coming after any of us, especially you. Just the three of us in a palace,” you remind him, leaning forwards and gently kissing his lips.

“Just the three of us for eternity,” he muses with a smile, reaching up to cup your jaw and pull you down for another kiss.


End file.
